Wheel of Fortune: Wheel Around the World 5 Credits (2009)
The following companies have furnished prizes or paid a fee for their promotion on the program BedandBreakfast.com Malaysia Airlines Sayang Holidays Tourism Mallysia Cititel Hotel Management Grand Velas All Suites & Spa Resort Caltrate The Westin New York At Times Square, New York Footage & Photos Courtesy Malaysia Tourism Promotion Board Brand X Pictures Canadian Art Prints ©Digital Vision Harry Pruitt Image Source International Inc. Lithographs by Spectrm Art Corp. Map(s) Copyright ©2009 Map Resource Philip Coblentz/Jupiter Images Robert Ennis Jr. ©Royalty Free/Corbis "San Francisco" Image Courtesy Greg Young Publishing Some Images Provided by Corel Corporation Campbell's Soup Company Gold Bond Ultimate Healing Lotion Eggland's Best Eggs Wyeth Cosnumer Healthcare Bayer Corporation LiDestri Foods Geico Contestants are furnished with complete rules and must meet eligibility requirements in part to receive announced prizes. A portion of the games was edited. No purchase of Sony Card Necessary. Void where prohibited. Open to legal US Residents, 18 or order as of 8/24/09, ACTIVE* WHEEL WATCHERS CLUB MEMBERSHIP AND ONLINE ACCESS REQUIRED, LIMIT 1 SPIN ID NUMBER PER PERSON, Ends 11/30/09, but various deadlines (incl. online verification and Sony Card/Sony Card Bonus Prize Entry) apply. Once you receives your SPIN ID number, you will only be eligible to win a prize in the Sweepstakes once the next tape episode of Show (Mon - Sat only) airs. There's a delay between tape dates and air dates of Show. To be eligible to win a Sony Card Bonus Prize, a named account holder of a Sony Card must have received a billing statement with a new charge in the 6- days immediately preceding the day his/her SPIN ID number was announced on air. Prizes shown for illustrative purposes only. Prizes subject to availability, taxes and other restrictions. For complete details including how to participate without a Sony Card, see Official Rules available at sonyrewards.com which bind participants. Winning is dependent on a winner verifying online land in a affidavit/release in accordance with the Official Rules. Vanna White's Wardrobe Provided by Alberto Makali Executive Producer Harry Friedman Supervising Producers Karen Griffith Steve Schwartz Directed by Mark Corwin Coordinating Producer Bob Sofia Line Producer Randy Berke Associate Directors Bob Cisneros L. David Irete Production Designer Renee Hoss-Johnson Producer Amanda Stern Segment Producers Brooke Eaton Rob Roman Executive Directors Promotions & Publicity Suzy Rosenberg Promotions & Marketing Lisa Dee Executive Director Marketing Annette Dimatos-Schwartz Research Coordinator Ken Weiner Contestant Producer Gary O'Brien Senior Contestant Coordinators Jackie Lamatis Shannon Bobillo Contestant Coordinator Cassandra Thompson Stage Operations Supervisor Junn Nogsek Production Supervisor Patrick O'Brien Senior Production Coordinator Trevor Ward Segment Coordinator Stacy Markowitz Prize Coordinator Rachel Gerin Prize Administrator Kathy Ignacio Assistant Prize Coordinator Jennifer Berke Assistant to the Line Producer Debbie Williams Marketing Coordinator Darcy Altwarg Assistant Art Director Jody Vaclav Executive Director Clearance & Licensing Shelley Ballance Ellis Clearance Manager Joseph Somerville Music Supervisor Sean Sasahara Senior Clearance Coordinators Shannon White Lee Jennifer Haugland Clearance Assistants Stacy Oki Skredsvig Holly Gregory Assistant to the Executive Producer Yvette Sapanza Assistant to the Supervising Producers Gina Freeman Candace Kravitz Jason Seals Senior Unit Publicist Krista Ostensen Senior Promotions and Marketing Manager David Strathearn Promotions and Marketing Coordinator Jessica Wong Senior Special Project Manager Scott Bresler Special Projects Coordinator Stanton Curtis Publicity Coordinator Ani Amirkhanian Production Staff Michael Clark Chloe Britt Bob Guzzi Jessica Jones Elizabeth Kim Scott Markowitz Christy Myers Katie Quicksilver Spencer Rose Senior Production Accountant Steve Simpson Accounting Assistants Janet Yamada Maria Angeles Set Decorators Heather Lynne Rasnick Heather DeCristo Assistant Art Director Trainee Shaun Page Security Al Miller, Sr. Hair Cynthia Romo Makeup Cherie Whitaker Kimber Eastwood Sandy Reimer Wardrobe Kathi Nishimoto Philip Wayne Lighting Designer Jeff Engel Gaffer Brian McElroy Technical Director Robert Ennis, Jr. Audio Mixer Cole Coonce Audio Barbara Hagan Sharron Sanchez Ric Teller Mitch Trueg Video Ross Elliott Cameras Marty Brown Diane Farrell Randy Gomez Ray Renolds Jeff Schuster Steve Simmons Video Utility Tino Marquez Ray Thompson Michael Corwin Videotape Operators Bob Ryley Dean Reber Video Wall Technicians Dan Ellis Keith McPeters Post Production Supervisor Kelli Cardona Post Production Pete Parise Keith Pernandes Tracey Glynn Andy Strauber Jan Schneider Marvin Bluth Electronic Graphics Michele Lee Hampton Head Electronics Bill Monk Electronics Charlie Monk Key Grip Doug Lantz Best Boy Ricky Johnson Property Master Jeff Schwartz Props Ricky Martinez Jermaine Kelly Music by Frankie Blue John Hoke Digital Content Manager Kevin Boles Scenic Artist Bruce Meisner Director of Directions Pat Sajak Show Photographer Carol Kaelson Stage Manager John Lauderdale © 2009 Califon Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Created by Merv Griffin CBS Television Distribution Sony Pictures Television Category:CBS Television Distribution Category:Game Show Credits Category:Califon Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:End Credits